my bodyguard
by kaemiShawol
Summary: apa jadinya kalau Onew yang selalu gugup deket cewe tiba-tiba dideketin Key yang ngaku-ngaku sebagai suruhan mamahnya onew untuk jagain dia ?


My bodyguard

**Author : KaemiShawol**

**main cast : Onew SHINee, Key SHINee**

**disclaimer : SHINee **** SM Ent dan juga Tuhan yang Maha Esa**

**A/N : genderswitch, typo acak-acakan, OOC, ceritanya rada gaje. Yah pokoknya baca ada deh kalau penasaran! Happy reading readers!**

**Summary : apa jadinya kalau Onew yang selalu gugup deket cewe tiba-tiba dideketin Key yang ngaku-ngaku sebagai suruhan mamahnya onew untuk jagain dia ? **

.

Sudah sewajarnya sebagai seorang laki-laki untuk mendekati cewe, tapi ini tidak terjadi pada Onew. Seorang anak pemilik toko daging ini tidak pernah sekalipun berani mendekati seorang yeoja. Bukannya nggak berani, hanya saja setiap ada cewe didekatnya dia selalu ngerasa gugup dan akhirnya lari. Perna suatu hari ketika teman-temannya mengajak Onew bertemu dengan salah seorang cewe yang ngaku sebagai fan Onew, bukannya ngobrol atau apa dia malah kabur dan sembunyi di kamr mandi. Padahal cewenya nggak nyeremin ko Cuma rada miring otaknya gara-gara waktu masih kecil sering main jedotin kepala.

Tidak seperti biasanya, jendela kamar Onew yang biasanya msih tertutup kini sudah terbuka lebar sehingga cahaya matahari pun dengan mudahnya masuk ke kamar yang luas itu. "Mmm.. Oemma paan sih? Ko jendelanya dibuka, kan masih ngantuk nih!" lirih Onew tanpa membuka matanya. "Amma, amma! Sejak kapan aku jadi ammamu? Dasar cowo, udah siang gini masih tidur," terdengar omelan tepat didepan wajah Onew.

Onew yang merasa asing dengan suara itu sektika terbangun, pandangannya tertuju tepat pada mata seorang yeoja yang tengah memperhatikaannya. "Si-si-sipa kamu?" teriak Onew kaget. Tubuhnya otomatis mundur menjauhi yeoha itu. Wajahnya yang putih kini terlihat pucat seperti vampir. "Ada apa dengamu? Seperti melihat hantu saja. Kenalkan aku Kim Kibum tapi kamu bisa panggil aku Key," jawab Key sambil tersenyum manis. Tanpa Onew sadari dirinya sempat tersenyum namun tak lama ia kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut, ketakutan.

"Hei! Ada apa denganmu? Aku tak akan melakukan apapun. Aku hanya disuruh oemmamu untuk menjagamu ko'," ucap Key sembari menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah dan tubuh Onew. Untungnya Onew masih memakai celana pendek kalau tidak, reader bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kan?

"Oemma menyuruhmu untuk menjagaku? Tapi aku kan sudah besar, untuk apa butuh bodyguard?"

Key menggelengkan kepalanya."Aku bukan bodyguard, kata-kata itu rasanya terlalu ya... keras. Sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Key, mulai saat ini aku akan terus bersamamu. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik! Dan sekarang waktunya kau untuk mandi lalu pergi ke sekolah. Ayo cepat!" kini Key mulai menarik tangan Onew menju kamar mandi.

"Kau mau mandi sendiri atau aku mandikan?" tanya Key, seringai jahil tercipta dibibir pinknya. "ANIYO! Aq bisa mandi sendiri."

Tak lama Onew sudah selesai memakai baju dan segera turun untuk sarapan. "Ini sarapanmu, aku yang membuatnya sendiri. Waktumu hanya 10 menit untuk makan, karena aku tak mau terlambat."

"Mmm.. terima kasih. Tunggu, jadi kau masih sekolah?" tanya Onew disela-sela maakannya. Key engangguk. "Yap! Mulai hari ini aku akan pindah ke sekolahmu dan tentunya sekelas denganmu. Aku dengar kau anak yang pintar ya dikelas?"

"A-ah... tidak juga, kau berlebihan," Onew terlihat gugup.

.

_Ring ding dong ring ding dong_

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Ayo kita menuju ruang kelas Onew! Apa yang tengah dia lakukan?

Seluruh mata tertuju pada Key yang tengah asik mengkomen cara berpakaian Onew. "Seharusnya kau memakainya seperi ini. Tunggu, rambutmu tidak kau sisir dengan rapi. Untng saja aku membawa sisir. Nah, seperti ini, kau terlihat lebih tampan."

Onew yang jelas tak pernah bisa dekat dengan cewe pastinya hanya bisa diam ketakutan. "Bi-bisakah kau tidak terlalu dekat denganku? Aku tak terlalu senang bila dekat dengan wanita," ucap Onew sedikit menjauh dari Key.

Pintu kelas terbuka, sonsaengnim memasuki kelas. "Selamat pagi semua! Hari ini kita mempunyai teman baru. Ya, Key ayo berdiri dan perkenalkan dirimu!". Dengan sigap Key berdiri dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya, sepertinya Key ini sudah terbiasa untuk berbicara didepan orang banyak karena tidak terlihat rasa gugup diwajahnya.

.

Saatnya istirahat! *skip scene*

"Kau harus makan sayur, jangan makan ayam terus!" teriak Key pada Onew yang jelas membuat mata seluruh anak tertuju pada mereka berdua. Tepat ketika itu, 5 orang yeoja berjalan mendekati meja OnKey. "Hei, murid baru! Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan Onew? Berani-beraninya kau membentak Onew kami!" ucap salah seorang yeoja sembari menunjuk Key. Namun Key tetap diam dan kembali melanjutkan makannya tanpa mau bersusah payanh menjawab pertanyaan yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Kamu pura-pura nggak denger ya?" murid-murid yang berada disana hanya bisa diam, apalagi Onew yang duduk tepat sebelah Key. Key masih tetap makan dengan santainya seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Merasa dikacangin, akhirnya yeoja-yeoja itu menggebrak meja OnKey. "Kamu berani sama kita!"

Merasa terganggu Key memandang kelima yeoja dihadapannya. "Lalu? Ahhh.. tempat ini sudah tak nyaman lagi untuk makan. Ayo Onew kita pindah, aku tak betah makan disini!" Key menarik tangan Onew menjauh.

Sebenarnya kalau mau Key bisa melawan yeoja itu, jelas saja Key adalah pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo bagi Key itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah, namun Key tak mau membuat masalah dihari pertamanya sekolah. "Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaan mereka?" tanya Onew yang daritadi hanya diam. Key menghentikan langkahnya,berbalik dan tersenyum. "Aku tak mau membuat masalah dihari pertsmaku sekolah. Ternyata fansmu banyak juga ya! Sebaiknya aku tak terlalu dekat denganmu."

Onew terpegun sesaat, matanya menatap lekat pada sosok dihadapannya. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Key, mulai diperhatikan tubuhnya dari bawah ke atas. "Tak ada yang salah," Key menjawaab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Onew tersenyum. "Tidak, tidak ada yang salah denganmu. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel masuk."

"Hei, kau sudah tak gugup lagi didepan wanita! Bahkan kau tersenyum padaku. Kau terlihat tampan bila tersenyum," ucap Key senang. Dan mereka pun kembali berjalan menuju kelas. "Ya, sepertinya aku sudah tak gugup lagi berada disampingmu. Terima kasih, Key!" bisik Onew.

"Kau tadi bilang sesuatu?"

"Tidak, mungkin kau salah dengar."

"Sepertinya aku harus mengurangi kegiatan mendegar lagu keras-keras.". Tanpa Key sadari Onew tersenyum dibelakangnya.

Mereka berdua memasuki kelas tepat ketika bel masuk berbunyi. Key melakukan hal yang tadi ia katakan,dia mulai memberi jarak antara tempat duduknya dan Onew dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan Onew lagi. Hari pertama disekolah, Key anggap menyenangkan.

.

Malamnya dirumah Onew...

_Kriettt_... pintu kamar Onew terbuka

"Mmm... udah tidur?" Key yang terlihat malu-malu memasuki kamar Onew. Dilihatnya Onew masih bergelut dengan buku-buku di meja belajarnya. "Belum, ada apa?"

Key berjalan mendekati Onew, terlihat jelas dia terlihat malu sekarang. "Mmm.. aku ada sedikit masalah. Aku nggak sadar, ternyata disini cuma ada 2 kamar.". Onew mengangguk. "Lalu, masalahnya adalah, aku tidak mungkin tidur di kamar orang tuamu kan?" Onew kembali mengangguk.

Key menelan ludah dan mulai menarik nafas. "Jadi, apa boleh aku tidur dikamarmu? Tak apa aku tidur dibawah. Boleh ya?" pinta Key dengan penuh harap. Onew terlihat terkejut, mana mungkin seorang wanita tidur dikamarnya. Dipandangnya Key yang terus memohon, dia terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. "AHHH... gomawo!" teriak Key senang, reflek dipeluklah sosok dihadapannya. Sedangkan Onew yang _shock_ tak bisa berkata apapun.

Key kembali keluar dan mulai membawa semua barangnya ke kamar Onew. "Untuk beberapa lama aku akan tidur dikamar ini. Tempat yang cukup menyenangkan, sepertinya aku akan betah tinggal bersamamu.". Onew masih _shock_ dan tetap diam dikursinya hingga Key menyadarkannya. "Kau nggak mau tidur? Ini sudah malam, besok kau terlambat lagi."

"Eh, i-iya," Onew segera menutup bukunya dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur. "Maaf ya aku menyusahkanmu. Ah iya, sekarang kau tidak bisa melepas bajumu saat tidur karena aku.". Onew yang tengah membuka bajunya pun tersadar dan kembali memakai bajunya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Ya, kuharap aku tak menyusahkanmu. Good Night Onew!"

"Ya, good night!"

Onew mematikan lampu mejanya dan tidur.

Entah jam berapa ketika Onew bangun dan melihat Key yang tidur hanya beralaskan kasur tipis dan juga berselimutkan mantel. Merasa kasihan, Onew bangun dan mengambil satu selimut dilemarinya dan diselimutkannya di tubuh Key yang terlihat gemetaran. "Yah setidaknya kau tidak terlalu kedinginan lagi kan?" ucap Onew pelan.

Diliriknya jam dinding, sudah pukul 5 pagi. Onew pun berjalanan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Ahh.. kau bangun pagi sekarang. Untung kau sudah memakai baju, kalau belum entah apa yang akan terjadi. Dan tentang selimut itu, terima kasih ya! Sangat dingin tadi malam," Key sudah berdiri tepat di depan kamar mandi saat Onew keluar. "Kau membuatku kaget saja! Sebaiknya aku keluar dulu dan membuat sarapan untuk kita."

"Baiklah."

Key yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Onew sudah mencium harum masakan dari arah dapur. "Aku tak tau kalau kau pintar masak juga." Onew hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh Key duduk didepannya untuk sarapan.

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat tak terasa sudah 2 bulan lamanya Key dan Onew bersama. Banyak hal yang mereka lalui bersama dan sekarang, Onew sudah tak gugup lagi bila dekat wanita bahkan sekarng dia sudah berani untuk berbicara di hadapan orang banyak. Kalian pasti tau berkat siapa Onew dapat berubah secepat itu kan? Ya, Key adalah orang dibalik semua itu. Kini hubungan mereka semakin dekat, namun belum ada hubungan lebih yang terjadi antara mereka. Seperti saat ini..

"Onew, kau tau bagaimana rasanya punya pacar?" tanya Key tiba-tiba. Onew menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku tak pernah berpacaran. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa aku tidak cantik? Kenapa tidak ada satu pun _namja_ yang menyatakan cintanya padaku?".

Onew yan tengah asik memakan kuenya pun berhenti lalu memandangi wajah Key. "Menurutku, kau yeoja yang cantik. Kau seperti boneka barbie yang hidup. Hahaha... aku tau alasan kenapa tak ada namja yang menyatakan cintanya padamu."

Key memperhatikan Onew. "Kenapa?" Onew terlihat berpikir lalu tersenyum. "Karena kau terlalu menakutkan. Lihat saja pandanganmu ketika sedang marah. Mana ada namja yang berani mendekatimu."

Key terlihat marah namun tak lama dia tersenyum. "Tapi kau selalu ada didekatku dan tak pernah takut denganku!" kini Key menggandeng tangan Onew dan mulai berjalan dengan wajah berseri-seri. Onew yang digandeng pun asik-asik saja diperlakukan seperti itu.

.

Ketika OnKey tengah asik berjalan-jalan, entah datang darimana sebuah motor berkecepatan tinggi menuju tepat ke arah mereka. Key yang pertama menyadari itu pun bertindak cepat dengan langsung mendorong tubuh Onew. Walaupun berhasil lolos, namun Key sepertinya sempat terkena motor itu. Terlihat kaki kanannya tergores dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Untung tadi aku segera mendorongmu, kalau tidak kau sudah tertabrak motor itu. Hahaha..."

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu. Lihat kakimu berdarah!" Key memandang kakinya lalu mengambil sapu tangan ditasnya mengelap darah dikakinya mencucinya dengan air lalu membiarkan hingga darahnya berhenti. "Selesai kan?" ucap Key masih dengan tersenyum.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan lagi. Onew terus memperhatikan luka di kaki Key yang tergores. Key yang melihatnya berusaha meyakinkan Onew kalau dia tidak apa-apa dengan cara tersenyum. "Ah iya, aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu. Kemarin ibumu menelepon dan menyuruhmu untuk bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang harus dia katakan padamu. besok pukul 2 siang di restoran ottoki, kau tau kan? Tapi aku tak akan ikut denganmu. Sebaiknya kau pulang duluan, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku lakukan. Sampai bertemu dirumah!" ucap Key sebelum pergi.

.

Esoknya...

Tepat pukul 12, Onew pergi ke restoran tempat oemmanya menunggu. "Tapi ini kan baru jam 12, kenapa cepat-cepat kesana?" tanya Key yang bingung melihat Onew sudah rapi dan bersiap pergi. "Itu, aku ingin membelikan sesuatu pada oemmaku, lagian aku juga ingin berjalan-jalan, hari ini langit Seoul terlihat cerah."

Key memandang langit luar lewat jendela yang terbuka, lalu mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kau juga pergi keluar, daripada kau hanya diam dirumah nggak ada kerjaan," kata Onew sebelum pergi dan meninggalkan Key sendiri.

"Ya, sebaiknya aku juga keluar. Tapi kemana? Hmm... bagaimana kalau aku mengikuti Onew? Sepertinya menyenangkan!" Key segera mengambil mantelnya dan berlari keluar. Matanya menatap sekeliling, mencoba mencari sosok Onew. Tak berapa lama, matanya tertuju pada sosok yang sangat ia kenali. "Onew! Eh? Pabo, aku kan sedang menguntitnya, mana boleh ketauan."

Onew yang merasa ada suara memanggilnya pun mencari asal suara, sedangkan Key segera bersembunyi dibalik sebuah bangunan sambil tersenyum. "Menyenangkan juga menjadi penguntit.". Setelah merasa aman, Key pun mulai mengikuti Onew lagi.

Ternyata Onew memang ingin membelikan oemmanya sesuatu, beberapa kali ia memasuki toko-toko ditempat itu, dari mulai toko aksesoris, toko baju, sampai toko elektronik. Tapi, sampai sekarang balum ada satu pun barang yang ia beli, entah memang tidak ada yang cocok atau dia lupa membawa uang. Key yang mengikutinya malah tengah asik mendengarkan lagu sembari memakan es krim yang tadi ia beli. Sesekali matanya memperhatikan kearah Onew. Senyuman terus tercipta dibibir pink Key melhat tingkah laku Onew yang hanya keluar masuk toko tanpa membeli apapun.

Setelah memutari hampir 6 toko, akhirnya Onew eluar dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan yang cukup besar. Senyum terkembang diwajahnya dan ia pun mulai berjalan menuju restoran ottoki. Key yang melihat Onew keluar pun mulai mengikuti Onew lagi. Tak lama Onew telah sampai di restoran, matanya mulai mencari sosok sang ibu. Setelah menemukan eommanya, Onew pun duduk disampignya. Sedangkan Key yang penasaran berusaha menyamar lalu memsuki restoran yang baru saja dimasuki Onew. Key mulai memasang telinganya untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan anak-ibu itu.

"Oemma udah lama nunggu? Mian ya, tadi Onew nyariin hadiah buat oemma jadi lama."

"Ne, nggak apa-apa. Tapi tunggu ya, ada yang mau oemma kenalin sama kamu," ucap oemma Onew. Wajah Onew terlihat terkejut dan bingung. Tak lama seorang yeoja cantik memasuki restora tersebut lalu berjalan mendekati tempat Onew duduk. "Maaf saya terlambat."

Jelas pandangan Onew dan Key tertuju pada wanita itu. "Siapa dia?" batin Key. Matanya tak lepas memandang sosok itu.

"Onew, ini adalah Jiyeon. Jiyeon ini Onew. Bagaiamana Onew, dia cantik kan?". Onew mengangguk. "Nah, dialah yang ingin oemma kenalkan padamu. Baik-baik padanya karena dia adalah calon istrimu."

Onew terkejut begitu pula Key yang daritadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. "Calon istri?" tanya Onew dan Key bersamaan. Oemma Onew mengangguk senang. "Kalian akan menikah 2 bulan lagi, jadi masih ada waktu untuk kalian mengenal satu sama lain. Yah sebaiknya oemma meninggalkan alian berdua untuk berbincang-bincang." Oemma Onew pun pergi begitu pula dengan Key.

Key berjalan sendirian tak tentu arah, diputuskannya untuk duduk disebuah kursi taman. Dadanya terasa sesak entah kenapa, Key terus memegangi dadanya sesekali ditepuknya keras. "Kenapa ini? Dadaku rasanya sesak.". kembali pikirannya menerawang, bayangan yeoja bernama Jiyeon itu pun terus menghantui kepalanya. "Aish! Ada apa denganku? Itu kan hanya seorang yeoja. Yah, yeoja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri Onew." Wajah Key tertunduk. *kasihan author bayanginnya*

"Hmm.. apa ini yang namanya patah hati? Sejak kapan aku menyukai Onew? Dia hanya sahabatku saja. Memang sih Jiyeon cantik, tapi kata Onew aku lebih cantik bahkan dia bilang aku seperti barbie hidup," batin Key. Kini wajahnya kembali berseri, Key pun bangkit dan berjalan pulang.

Sesampainya dirumah, Key segera memasuki dapur dan mulai memasak. Rencananya Key ingin memasakkan sesuatu untuk Onew berhubung hatinya sedang senang. Terdengar pintu dibuka, berarti Onew baru saja pulang. Onew yang mencium wangi makanan langsung menuju dapur. "Hmmm..tumben masak? Ada apa nih kayaknya seneng banget? Pasti baru punya pacar ya!" Key tersenyum. "Nggak ada apa-apa ko', Cuma mau buat makanan buat kamu aja. Nggak tau kenapa jadi pingin masak."

"Hahaha... bisa aja. Wah kayaknya yang jadi suami kamu nanti enak ya, pulang kerja udah siap makanan di meja makan."

"Yap! Kalau aku punya suami nanti aku akan membuat makanan yang paling spesial setiap hari, lalu aku akan menunggunya pulang kerja di ruang tamu."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku yang menjadi suamimu Key?"

Key terkejut dengan ucapan Onew barusan, sendok yang sudah ia pegang pun ia kembalikan. Matanya menatap Onew dalam lalu tersenyum. "Boleh, kalau kau mau."

"Sungguh? Baiklah, nanti aku akan menikah denganmu. Hahaha..." ucap Onew seraya tersenyum, walaupun sepertinya itu tak akan terkabul. Mereka pun menghabiskan makanan yang dimasak Key.

Malamnya...

Key terlihat sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya, namun itu tak terjadi pada Onew. Matanya tak lepas memandangi Key. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur malam itu, yang jelas besok dia sudah mempunyai janji dengan Jiyeon. "Key, kau tau kalau aku sudah dijodohkan? Calon istriku cantik, sama sepertimu. Kelihatannya juga dia baik, aku ingin kau bisa menjadi pendampingnya ketika aku menikah," ucap Onew seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

Tanpa Onew tahu, Key mendengar semua ucapannya. Matanya terasa pedih sama seperti hatinya kini. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak, sesuatu menggajal aliran nafasnya. Namun ia tak mau kalau Onew tahu dia menangis. "Key, apa Jiyeon akan sepertimu? Kuharap iya. Kau adalah yeoja yang luar biasa bagiku, kau mengajariku banyak hal. Aku berjanji akan datang ke acara pernikahanmu nanti dan kuharap kau juga akan mendapatkan namja yang baik, seperti yang kau inginkan selama ini. Ya, kuharap. Good night Key!" lanjut onew sebelum menutup matanya.

Key masih berusaha menahan air matnya yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah. Key berbalik, "Aku tahu Onew, aku tahu. Namun aku tak yakin bisa datng ke acara pernikahanmu nanti. Bukannya aku tak mau, tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya." Kini air matanya tak terbendung lagi. "Ya, andai kau tau kalau namja yang kuinginkan adalah kamu."

.

Keesokan harinya semua berjalan seperti biasa, OnKey berangkat bersama ke sekolah, bergurau bersama dan sebagainya. Seperti tidak terjadi apapun diantara mereka berdua, dengan hebatnya Key menutupi rasa sakit dihatinya. Hingga saat pulang sekolah, sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat didepan OnKey berdiri. Ketika kaca mobil dibuka, jelaslah siapa dia. Ya, Jiyeonlah yang datang, dia memang berniat menjemput Onew untuk makan malam bersama.

"Hai Jiyeon! Ah ya janji kita, aku hampir lupa. Sebelumnya perkenalkan ini Key, dia sahabat terdekatku. Dan Key ini Jiyeon, ya dialah yang aku ceritakan tadi. Baiklah, Key tak apakan kalau kau pulang endiri? Hari ini kau tak usah memasak makanan untukku, aku akan makan bersama Jiyeon ko'. Bye!" itulah ucapan terakhir Onew sebelum menaikki mobil dan pergi.

Perasaan itu kembali. Cepat-cepat Key meminum air di botol yan dartadi ia pegang lalu menarik nafas dala. Setidaknya itu membuatnya lebih tenang, kemudian ia langkahkan kakinya menju rumah,sendirian. Sepanjang jalan yang dia ingat hanyalah saat-saat pulang bersama Onew. Dari mulai saling ejek, bermain kejar-kejaran dan yang lain. Untuk sementara hal itu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum, walau jelas tak akan ertahan lama. Key pun masih ingat ketika mereka berdua hampir tertabrak motor dan betapa khawatirnya Onew ketika kaki Key terluka.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Key yang tak membawa payung hanya bisa berlari secepat mungkin agar tidak kebasahan, walaupun hal itu sia-sia. Saat pulang kerumah jelas baju Key sudah basah kuyup terkena air hujan. Setelah berganti baju, Key memutuskan untuk makan lalu pergi tidur karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 ketika ia selesai makan. Berharap Onew cepat pulang namun Key yakin itu tak akan terjadi dan ia pun tidur.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam ketika Onew pulang. Dilihatnya seragam Key yang basah akibat kehujanan, sepatu yang juga basah. Masuklah Onew ke kamar, terlihat Key yang sudah tidur walaupun lampu mati. "Tak iasanya kau mematikan lampu. Tadi kau kehujanan ya? Maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu sendiri," ucap Onew pelan. Perlahan dinyalakannya lampu kamar dan betapa terkejutnya Onew ketika melihat Key yang begitu pucat dan berkeringat. Segera Onew mendekati Key, tangannya ia letakkan di dahi Key. "Kau sakit, pasti karena kehujanan."

Segera Onew mengambil air dingin dan mengompres Key. Diperiksanya suhu tubuh Key, dari mulai 39°c hingga akhirnya kembali normal. "Untung tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kau selalu berhasil mengagetkanku. Sekarang suhumu sudah kembali normal dan itu berarti aku harus tidur. Besok kau tak harus sekolah dan aku juga tak akan sekolah, biar aku yang menjagamu hingga kau benar-benar sehat.". Onew pun tidur.

Saat Key bangun, kepalanya msih terasa pusing. Dari dapur sudah tercium wangi bubur buatan Onew, Key pun bangkit menuju dapur. "Kau sudah bangun? Tadi malam kau membuatku kaget. Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan segala sih? Jadinya kau demam tadi malam," Onew mulai menggerecoki Key. Key hanya bisa tersenyum lalu duduk di kursi. "Ah ya, maaf aku menyusahkanmu lagi. Tapi terima kasih karena kau sudah merawatku."

Onew mengambilkan semangkuk bubur dan meletakkanya di meja. "Itu bukan apa-apa yang penting sekarang kau sudah sehat. Tadi aku sudah memberi surat kalau kau dan aku tak akan sekolah karena sakit. Sekali-sekali bolos tak apa-apa kan?" ucap Onew seraya tersenyum.

"Ya, setidaknya kau masih mengkhawatirkanku Onew," batin Key dan membalas senyum Key.

"Bagaimana kemarin? Apa kau senang?" tanya Key tiba-tiba. "Ya, kemarin aku dan Jiyeon mendatangi banyak tempat. Kau harus datang ke taman sakura, itu adalah tempat yang bagus. Kita banyak melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan," jawab Onew riang jelas sekali dari raut wajahnya.

"Ya baguslah. Kalian pasangan yang cocok, kuharap kalian bisa langgeng."

"Ya, kuharap kau juga bisa mendapatkan namja yang baik."

Senyum palsu terus tercipta di wajah Key. Tak pernah sekalipun Key berharap Onew melihtnya menangis. Dan selama bebarap minggu ini itulah yang Key lakukan, bersikap seperti biasanya walapun hatinya semakin sakit ketika Onew selalu menceritakan Jiyeon dan acara pernikahannya nanti. Namun yang bisa Key akukan adalah menangis di malam hari saat Onew telah tidur. Hingga tak terasa tinggal 3 hari lagi Onew akan menikah dan meninggalkan rumah ini, itu berarti ia pun harus berpisah dengan Onew.

Paginya di hari pertama libur musim dingin Key memutuskan mengajak Onew berjalan-jalan sebelum hari pernikahannya dan Onew setuju. Key mengajak Onew ke sebuah restoran spagheti, disana mereka sarapan. Setelah dari restoran spagheti mereka meutuskan untuk pergi ke taman bermain. Mereka menaiki banyak permaianan, makan jajanan kaki lima hingga _photobox_ bersama. Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan bersenang-senang. Waktu pun terasa berputar sangat cepat, ketika matahari telah digantikan oleh sang bulan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda. "Hari ini sangat menyenangkan! Aku tak akan pernah melupakan hari ini. Bagaimana denganmu Onew?"

"Ya, hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih Key karena kau telah memberikan hari yang sangat indah."

"Aku juga berterima kasih karena mengijinkanku tinggal dirumahmu selama beberapa bulan ini.". dan mereka pun telah sampai dirumah.

Onew yang terlihat sangat lelah pun akhirnya pamit untuk tidur duluan. Setelah yakin Onew telah tidur, Key mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Sebenarnya, Key berniat pergi dari rumah Onew besok. Itu sebabnya kenapa Key mengajak Onew berjalan-jalan sepuasnya. Dia ingin memberikan "hadiah" terakhirny pada Onew sebelum pergi. Setelah selesai mengepak barang tanpa membangunkan Onew, Key pun bergegas tidur.

Cahaya mentari pagi memasuki kamar Onew membuatnya mau tidak mau untuk bangun. Dilihatnya Key sudah bangun lalu dilangahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan benar saja, Key sudah menyiapkannya sarapan diatas meja. "Ayo makan! Sekalian ada ang ingin aku katakan padamu," kata Key.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Onew yang penasaran. "Aku," jawab Key santai.

"Mmmm... aku kan sudah lama tinggal disini untuk menjagamu. Nah, waktuku untuk menjagamu sudah berakhir dan itu berarti aku harus pergi. Rencananya hari ini aku akan pergi dari rumahmu. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja ya!" ucap Key berat.

"Kukira kau akan tinggal hingga hari pernikahanku. Tadinya aku ingin agar kau menjadi pendamping Jiyeon nanti."

"Ah ya, dan soal itu... aku tak janji bisa datang ke pernikahanmu karena ada hal yang harus aku lakukan di luar kota."'

"Ta-tapi kau kan sahabatku, masa kau tak datang ke acara pernikahanku."

"Maaf, tapi memang aku tak bisa. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf padamu. Sekarang aku harus pergi, kereta ke Daegu sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Selamat tinggal Onew! Dan terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan selama ini padamu. Aku tak yakin bisa membalasnya, tapi kalau ada kesempatan aku harap bisa membalasnya."

Key pun pergi ke kamar Onew, sebelum pergi dilihatnya seluruh ruangan kamar Onew dan tersenyum. Lalu Key bergegas membawa kopernya ke tempat Onew berada. "Kau harus jaga kesehatan, jangan makan ayam terus kalau tak mau gendut, jangan belajar hingga larut malam nanti jam tidurmu akan berkurang! Aku pun akan pindah sekolah ke Daegu karena tugasku sudah berakhir. Ya, setengah tahun lagi kita kan lulus. Jadi..." tiba-tiba Onew memeluk Key erat. "Onew?" lirih Key.

"Aku akan mengingat semua pesanmu. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bersamamu, karena bersamamu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi dan bermain bersama seperti kemarin," ucap Onew sambil melepas pelukannya perlahan. Key yang tak kuat menhan air matanya pun menangis. "Jangan menangis! Kau terlihat jelek kalau menangis," lanjut Onew. Tanganya mencoba menghapus air mata dari pippi Key.

"Hahaha... kau masih bisa bercanda. Baiklah aku harus pergi. Sampai brtemu lagi Onew!" dan Key pun membawa kopernya keluar dari rumah Onew menuju stasiun yang akan membawanya k Daegu.

.

Hari pernikahan Onew pun tiba. Onew terlihat tampan mengenakan jas putih yang pas dengan kulit putihnya, sedangkan Jiyeon juga terlihat cantik dengan gaun bergaya elegan yang indah. Kedua pasangan itu berdiri berdampingan di depan altar. Tanpa Onew ketahui, Key datang walaupun ia tak masuk ke dalam gereja. Dia hanya bisa berdiri diluar mendengakan acara sakral yang tengah terjadi didaam sana.

"Apakah kau Lee Jinki bersedia menjadi suami dari Jiyeon?" tanya pendeta pada Onew. Suasana sangatlah hening, bahkan suara burung pun tak ada. Sambil menarik nafas panjang Key menunggu jawaban Onew. Dan...

"Aku bersedia menjadi suami Jiyeon," ucap Onew lancar. Dari luar Key tersenyum lalu berjalan pergi. "Selamat Onew! Semoga kau berbahagia bersama Jiyeon."

.

Disebuah taman yang indah, duduklah yeoja cantik berambut panjang tengah asik membaca dibawah pohon sakura. Ditelinganya tergantung _headphone _putih, sesekali diperhatikannya burung-burung kecil yang tengah asik mencari makan. "Kalian mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Dulu aku sering bercanda dan berebut makanan dengannya," senyum cantik menghiasi wajahnya. Kembali ia tekuni buku didepannya.

"Kukira kau tengah menjalankan tugas di Daegu. Ternyata kau disini, sudah kuduga," suara seseorang dibelakang Key jelas mengejutkannya.

"O-ONEW!" teriak Key, dengan reflek dipeluknya orang yang sempat disukainya itu namun cepat-cepat ia lepaskan ketika ingat kalau Onew sudah menjadi milik orang lain. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Key

Onew duduk disamping Key. "Mencarimu," jawab Onew singkat. Key terlihat bingung. "Mencariku untuk apa?"

"Untuk menagih hutang," jawab Onew lancar. "Hutang apa? Aku tak pernah meminjam uang darimu," tanya Key semakin bingung.

"Kau kan pernah bilang, kalau aku boleh menjadi suamimu."

Key jelas terkejut. "I-iya, tapi bukannya kau..."

"Sudah menikah? Hei, aku masih single," Onew tersenyum melihat ekspresi Key yang dia angap lucu. Sedangkan Key semakin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Onew. "Tapi bukannya saat itu kamu menikah?"

Onew tertawa. "Ah itu, pernikahanku gagal.". "Gagal?"

Onew mengangguk. "Yap! Jiyeon sendiri yang membatalkannya. Jiyeon sadar kalau cintaku bukan untuknya, jadi dia membatalkannya. Tapi kita berdua tetap besahabat ko'. Nah jadi, sekarang aku mau nagih janjimu. Giman?"

"Maksudnya?"

Tiba-tiba Onew bangkit menghadap Key lalu berlutut. "Kim Kibum, maukah kau menjadi istriku untuk selamanya?" tanya Onew sembari mengeluarkan cincin yang daritadi ia sembunyikan disakunya.

Jelas Key terkejut dan bingung mau menjawab apa. "Ah.. kau sudah tak mau lagi menjadi istriku ya? Atau mungkin kau sudah punya pacar?"

Key diam, lalu bangkit diikuti Onew. "Belum, aku belum punya pacar ko'. Tapi udah ada orang yag ngisi hati aku sekarang.". Onew hanya bisa diam sambil menundukkan kepala. "Ah... berarti aku telat ya. Ya sudahlah, lebih baik pulang saja. "

Saat Onew akan pergi, tiba-tiba Key menarik tangannya. "Tunggu dulu, kau belum menanyakan siapa orang yang aku suka kan?"

"Tak usahlah. Memangnya untuk apa?" tanya Onew tanpa semangat. Sekarang giliran Key yang tertawa. "Kau tak pernah menonton film ya? Biar seru gitu. Ayolah tanyakan!" pinta Key.

"OK, memangnya siapa orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Onew. Tiba-tiba Key memeluk Onew yang jelas mengagetkannya. "Ahh...akhirnya kau tanyakan juga. Sudah lama aku ingin mendengarnya darimu. Orang yang sukai dari dulu tak pernah berubah, yaitu ... Lee Jinki."

"Sungguh? Jadi daridulu kau menyukaiku?" tanya Onew tak percaya. "Yap! Dari awal aku mengenalmu aku sudah menyukaimu. Jadi, aku telah menepati janjiku kan?" dan Onew pun balas memeluk Key. Disaksikan oleh pohon sakura dan juga burung-burung kecil, sepasang manusia yang saling mencintai bersatu.

_**HAPPY ENDING! **_

**Akhirnya ending setelah ngebut dari kemarin pingin nyelesein ceritanya. Gimana nih reader? Gaje y? Namanya juga lagi belajar. Ahh... sebelumnya saya mau berterima kasih buat yang sudah me-review my wife. Buat sequel my wife, saya pikir-pikir dulu deh. Nah selama saya membuat sequel, saya juga mau buat fic lain tapi bingung main castnya, ada yang mau ngasih ide? Silahkan lewat review atau mention di twitter saya. Yang paling banyak saya jadiin main castnya. Nyambung lagi ke cerita ini, please review ya, jangan jadi silent reader karena saya masih baru jadi masih perlu banyak masukan. Gamsahamnida! Saranghae Kpop!^^**


End file.
